Forest Tales
by nine-taileddemonfox1597
Summary: It's all of your favorite fairy tales, with a new twist: characters from the Legend of Zelda! Mini-series one: Little Red Riding Hood. Not all are ZeLink pairings. Slightly AU. Short One: This is the tale of a young girl in a red hood, and her best friend, a lone wolf pup with startling blue eyes. Rated T to be safe.


**Well, looks like I'm back for this fandom. Took a lot longer than I would've hoped though.**

**Everyone has heard of a bazillion different fairy tales, in a bunch of different ways. I think one of the most well known would have to be the multiple films that abcfamily has for Cinderella. **

**But, this one is a new take on Little Red Riding Hood, and, bonus! It's for Legend of Zelda! So enjoy this three part opener to a fairytale mini-series!**

**Little Red and Her Wolf  
(Part One)**

There are many legends and tales and fantasies that one could tell another. However, this particular story takes place over the course of a quarter of a lifetime. Many of you have probably heard it one way or another. But this is a take that many may not have thought to notice.

This is the tale of a young girl in a red hood, and her best friend, a lone wolf pup with startling blue eyes. It is a rare instance when a relationship can bloom as spectacularly as this and continue to grow.

"Don't forget your basket, darling!" a maternal voice calls out as a door swings shut behind a young girl of the age of seven.

"I have everything mother!" she chirped quickly. Bounding down the worn steps in front of her, she swung the small wicker basket in her hand, brown leaves crackling under her small feet as she skipped along, her round cheeks covered in a healthy flush as excitement began to overwhelm her.

Today was finally the day! No longer would she be ridiculed by the older children, who had had much experience in leaving the house. It was her first delivery, and she was determined to come back successful and ready for the next.

In the woods of Faron, it was expected that, at the age of seven, all children were sent to deliver the daily goddess gifts, until either they reached the ripened and matured age of 25, or at least two younger siblings had reached the beginners' age.

Being an only child, at the moment anyways, Zelda Harkinian couldn't be any happier. She did not care for the fact that she could be doing this for many years to come, and that the few friends she had would be done with this task within time.

She followed the curving dirt road, a twinge of unease passing through her stomach as she neared the thick cluster of trees on the outskirts of her small village. Finally, she came to a stop, biting her lip in uncertainty as she stood at the edge of the forest.

All new messengers were to navigate the woods on their own, not truly knowing the correct path. If they did not follow the directions of their mothers correctly and failed to make it to the hidden spring that housed the spirit of the forest before sundown, they were forced to wait until their eighth year, bringing shame to their family.

Zelda had only heard of this instance occurring once, and it had been many years ago. The young boy had been very mischievous and had thought he was smart when he diverted from the designated path. He had ended up lost for three days, nearly starving to death because he had eaten poisonous berries and become sick.

She shivered at the thought. She still did not take a step forward though. What if the tales the older children had told her were true? she thought in fright, panic blooming in her chest. What if horrid monsters really did roam these woods and were just waiting for gullible children such as herself to come wandering into unfamiliar territory?

Fear was beginning to settle in, before a rational thought pushed through. If that were even true… Then why would parents still send their children in, knowing the risk? Steeling herself, the young Zelda stepped underneath the cover of the leaves, the cool shadows engulfing her small body within seconds as she delved deeper in.

She took short, shallow breaths, still afraid to breath to loudly, lest the beasts hear her and pursue her. For a child of such a young age, Zelda really was quite wise beyond her years. Her mother thanked the sacred goddesses for her good sense, while other children mocked her, calling her princess and poking fun at her. She had never understood this 'gift' of hers, but it had saved her neck on numerous occasions and so she ignored other kids and went on with life.

Coming to a fork in the road, Zelda stopped her momentary train of thought and strained to remember the instructions her mother had given her in order to navigate her way to the spring deep in the center of the forest. 'Let's see,' she thought to herself. 'How did it go again?'

"East to the sleeping beast," she recited out loud, her voice loud in the silent trees. She winced, but kept going, saying, "West to the protective bird's nest." She nodded and quickly set off down the path to her left towards the spring. It was there, legend had it, that the Great Dragon Faron had first blessed the ancient hero. Also, it was where, centuries later, the Hero of Twilight had first assumed his wolf form, the weight of his destiny pressed onto his canine shoulders.

Secretly, though it was not in the least bit lady-like, that story had always been her favorite. The change in form between human and shadow beast had excited her and sent an overwhelming ache for freedom pounding through her blood.

Skipping lightly as she made her way down the path once more, Zelda felt her anxiety slip away as beams of sunlight lit her way, the thick green of the canopy causing to filter through somewhat more colorful.

And then the anxiety was back as, to her right, a branch snapped loudly. She halted, blue eyes wide and scared. Another crackle rang out, and she turned as slowly as she could, to face the oncoming threat. Taking a small step backwards, she cautiously backed away from the bush in front of her, her red cape swirling around her legs as a breeze pushed past her, carrying the warm scent of apple crumb cake with it.

She looked down at the small basket, remembering the offering inside. This was not going well.

Suddenly, the foliage shook wildly, and she whimpered. The attack was immediate. With a strangled shriek, Zelda was pushed onto her behind, a large weight resting on her stomach. She waited for the finishing blow, and after not receiving one, cracked an eye open.

Sitting upon her torso was a small charcoal gray wolf cub, it's blue eyes warm and excited. It yapped happily as she opened both eyes, it's bushy tail whipping back and forth on her legs as her face took on a look of surprise. "Um, hello there," she said uncertainly.

The pup let out a high-pitched bark, then jumped off of her, pushing its warm, wet nose against her hand, and pulling slightly on the sleeve of her cape with its small teeth, as if urging her to rise. She blinked and slowly complied, rising to her feet and brushing dirt and mud off of her dress. The cub rubbed up against her legs and looked up at her earnestly, blue eyes large and hopeful.

"Are- are you looking for someone?" she asked. It shook its head, as though understanding her and negating the question. "Well, then what are you doing?" she asked in amusement. Although she knew the animal most likely could not understand her, it delighted her to see such an adorable creature paying her such attention.

It paced a few feet away from her, and looked back to the young blonde, cocking its head as if to ask, 'Well? What are you waiting for? Follow me!' Zelda shook her head and picked up her dirtied basket, which she had thrown aside in her fright.

"I'm sorry," she said, checking the contents inside her load, and looking back down at the wolf. "But I have to go." Its gray ears drooped and it looked down, sadness seeming to cover its features. It whined deep in its throat and he heart ached at the loneliness in its stance. Feeling obligated to cure its solitary existence, if only for a moment or two, she asked, "Are you a girl, or a boy?" At its indignant squeak at the word girl she giggled and guessed it was indeed a male.

"Well, boy, do you have a name?" It shook its head comically once more and she tapped a finger to her chin, thinking hard. Taking in the unique white marking on its forehead, she murmured, "How about Spot?" His muzzle seemed to wrinkle in contempt. "Fido?" she suggested, receiving a strange sound that reminded her of a laugh.

She crossed her arms and looked at him irritably. "I don't exactly have time for this, you know!" At the angry exclamation, his tail drooped and his eyes showed his hurt. She sighed and squatted down in front of him, then ran her fingers through his thick fur.

He pushed against her hand and made a sound of contentment. "I'm sorry," she mumbled honestly. He blinked up at her. "It's just that, today is my first time delivering to the Goddess and I don't want to mess up!" His blue eyes were sympathetic and it was then that she realized that he really did understand her.

"Wow…" she breathed. "I can't believe that you can actually understand me!" He gave a wolfish smile, his tongue lolling out as he panted slightly. The instant reminded her that the Hero of Twilight had also been able to understand everyone, even when he had been in his beast form… That was it!

"I've got it!" she exclaimed suddenly. The pup jumped and scampered a few paces away, looking at her warily. "Sorry," she said once more, this time a bit sheepishly. "But I have the perfect name for you!" He cocked his head to the side curiously and sat down on his haunches, waiting.

"How do you like the name Link?" Blue eyes immediately lit up, and he yapped happily, running forward and licking her face. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his bouncing form. After a few moments of joyful laughing and licking, Zelda rose to her feet with a breathy laugh, wiping slobber off of her face.

"Well," she sighed. "It's time for me to get going, Link." He whined and she placed a hand on his head. "How about you come with me?" she asked, smiling at him kindly. "The company would be nice, and I could an expert on the forest." His ears immediately went up. She nodded, tightened her grip on the handle of the basket and started off once more in the direction of the spring, a new companion by her side.

And thus began the friendship of the girl and the wolf.

**So I hope you guys liked that. There are two more parts for Little Red Riding Hood. Most of these shorts will probably be mainly ZeLink, but I'm hoping that I'll be unselfish enough to through in some Midark and maybe some Shalon (what would be the shipper name for Sheik and Malon?)**

**Please give me some feedback, I would love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
